In particular, yet not restrictive manner, the invention concerns a laminate floorboard comprising a mechanical locking system, formed at least at two opposite edges and a decorative joint portion comprising an U or V-shaped groove only at one of two opposite edges of the floorboard. The following description of prior-art technique, problems of known systems and objects and features of the invention will above all, as a non-restrictive example, be aimed as the field of the application. It should be emphasized that the invention can be applied to any floorboard and combined with all types of known locking system, where the floorboards are intended to be joined using a mechanical locking system connecting the panels in the horizontal and vertical directions on at least two adjacent edges.
A flooring is known with floorboards that is provided with a decorative joint portion, in the form of a bevel at both adjacent joined edges of the floorboards, for example as described in WO 03/078761. Another embodiment described in WO 03/078761 is a flooring comprising floorboards that is provided with a decorative joint portion, in the form of a lower flat portion only at one of two adjacent joined edges of the floorboards. A floorboard with a U or V-shaped groove is shown in DE 102 32 508 C1.